staaten_der_erdefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Afrika
ist einer der Kontinente der Erde mit einer Fläche von 30,3 Millionen km² (22 % der gesamten Landfläche der Erde). Er wird von etwas mehr als 1,1 Milliarden Menschen (Stand Mitte 2014) bewohnt. Damit ist Afrika sowohl nach Ausdehnung wie nach Bevölkerung der zweitgrößte Erdteil. Entsprechend der Out-of-Africa-Theorie gilt Afrika als die „Wiege der Menschheit“, wo im Zuge der Hominisation die Entwicklung zum anatomisch modernen Menschen Homo sapiens stattfand. Nach sehr wechselvoller Geschichte von einer der frühesten Hochkulturen der Menschheit im Alten Ägypten über die Entstehung verschiedener Großreiche und die spätere Kolonisation (sog. Transatlantischer Sklavenhandel durch Europäer ist bekannt seit dem 16. Jahrhundert) durch europäische Staaten („Wettlauf um Afrika“) zwischen Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts und dem Ersten Weltkrieg entstanden im Zuge der Dekolonisation ab der Mitte des 20. Jahrhunderts die sich noch immer verändernden Staaten. Diese übernahmen die von den Kolonialmächten teils mit dem Lineal gezogenen Grenzen. Diese sind selten deckungsgleich mit den Siedlungsgebieten der zahlreichen, oft sehr heterogenen Völker Afrikas, was zu verschiedenen Konflikten und Kriegen beiträgt. Während die Staaten Afrikas in der Weltwirtschaft keine große Rolle spielen, sind die Bodenschätze und die landwirtschaftlich nutzbaren Flächen des Kontinents von zunehmender Bedeutung und führen in einzelnen Regionen zu neuer, vor allem wirtschaftlicher Einflussnahmevon Industrie- und aufstrebenden Schwellenländern (Neokolonialismus).thumb|Die Flagge von Afrika Etymologie In der Antike bezeichnete der lateinische Name Africa nur das Gebiet der gleichnamigen römischen Provinz im heutigen Tunesien, der Kontinent (zunächst nur Nordafrika westlich des Nils) wurde in der Antike oft Libya genannt. Der Name Africa wurde vom römischen Senator und Feldherrn Scipio Africanus (Eroberer Karthagos) erstmals verwendet, ist vom lateinischen Wort Afer (Plural: Afri) abgeleitet, was soviel wie „Afrikaner, Punier“ bedeutet, und könnte von einem einheimischen Stamm abgeleitet sein oder auf dem hebräischen ʿafar („Staub“), dem griechischen aphrike („unkalt“) oder dem lateinischen aprica („sonnig“) beruhen. Seltener gebrauchte Bezeichnungen für den Kontinent sind Schwarzer Kontinent, Wiege der Menschheit oder sehr selten Dritter Kontinent (von Europa aus gezählt). Geographie Afrika ist im Norden vom Mittelmeer, im Westen vom Atlantik, im Osten vom Indischen Ozean und dem Roten Meer umgeben. Die Küstenlänge beträgt 30.490 km, was gemessen an der großen Fläche relativ wenig ist. Die einzige Landverbindung zu anderen Festlandmassen, bzw. zu Eurasien, bildet der Sinai, der zwischen Afrika und der Arabischen Halbinsel liegt. Europa liegt Afrika an der Straße von Gibraltar und der Straße von Sizilien am nächsten. Der südlichste Punkt Afrikas ist Kap Agulhas auf 34°50' Süd. Der afrikanische Erdteil ist nur wenig gegliedert; er hat weniger Inseln und Halbinseln als alle anderen Kontinente. Durch seine Lage beiderseits des Äquators und seine kompakte Form besitzt Afrika die größte zusammenhängende Landmasse der Tropen. 75 % der Fläche Afrikas liegen innerhalb der Wendekreise, die die mathematische Tropengrenze bilden. Der größte Teil Zentral- und Westafrikas ist von tropischem Regenwald bedeckt; das Kongobecken ist nach Amazonien das zweitgrößte Regenwaldgebiet der Erde. Um die Wendekreise sind große Wüsten entstanden; die Sahara im Norden wird nur durch die Flussoase des Nil unterbrochen, im Süden befinden sich die Namib als Nebelwüste und die Kalahari als Trockensavanne. Südlich der Sahara (Sahelzone) und in Ostafrika bis Südafrika hinunter befinden sich riesige Savannengebiete. Im Bereich zweier jährlicher Niederschlagsmaxima breiten sich die Trockenwälder und Feuerökosysteme aus, beispielsweise Mopane, Miombo oder Chipya-Vegetation. Südostafrika ist durch den Einfluss des Monsuns und die großen Täler von Sambesi und Limpopo fruchtbarer. Der kleinste Staat auf dem Festland, Gambia, ist etwa so groß wie Zypern und der größte, Algerien, ungefähr siebenmal so groß wie Deutschland. Die größte Insel ist Madagaskar, die vor der Südostküste Afrikas im Indischen Ozean (Indik) liegt. Gliederung Die folgende Unterteilung Afrikas in Regionen2 wird neben anderen von der UN-Statistikbehörde UNSD verwendet: * Nordafrika * Westafrika * Zentralafrika * Ostafrika * Südliches Afrika (zur Unterscheidung vom Staat Südafrika abweichend von den anderen Regionen benannt) Gewässer Stillgewässer Es gibt zwei grundlegende Typen von Seen. Einmal die Beckenseen, die sich flach und weit ausstrecken und ihre Größe durch Verdunstung sehr stark verändern. Ein Beispiel dafür ist der Tschadsee. Und dann noch die Grabenseen, die im Ost- und Zentralafrikanischen Graben liegen und sehr tief sind, dafür aber lang und schmal. Beispiele sind der Malawisee oder der Tanganjikasee. Fließgewässer Es gibt auch zwei Arten von Flüssen in Afrika, die einen speisen Beckenseen, sie haben kein großes Gefälle und eine geringe Fließgeschwindigkeit, z. B. der Schari, der den Tschadsee speist, oder der Okavango, der im Okavangodelta versickert und verdunstet. Auf der anderen Seite gibt es die Flüsse, die in das Meer münden, sie weisen ein hohes Gefälle auf und haben dadurch eine hohe Fließgeschwindigkeit, Beispiele sind der Nil, der in das Mittelmeer mündet, Niger, Kongo und Oranje, die in den (Süd-)Atlantischen Ozean münden, oder der in den Indischen Ozean mündende Sambesi. * Der längste Strom Afrikas und zugleich der längste oder zweitlängste Fluss der Erde, da die Länge des Amazonas – je nach Definition – zwischen 6.500 Kilometer und 6.800 Kilometer angegeben wird, ist der Nil mit 6.671 km. Er mündet in das Mittelmeer. ** Am Oberlauf des Nils liegt der Victoriasee (68.870 km²), der größte See Afrikas und nach dem Kaspischen Meer und dem Oberen See der flächenmäßig drittgrößte See der Erde. * Der zweitlängste Fluss Afrikas und der wasserreichste des Kontinents ist der Kongo mit 4.374 km. Er mündet in den Südatlantik. ** Ein rechter Nebenfluss des Kongos ist die rund 350 km lange Lukuga, der einzige Abfluss des ostafrikanischen Tanganjikasees. Dieser ist mit 1.470 m nach dem Baikalsee (Sibirien) der zweittiefste See der Erde. * Der Niger ist nach dem Nil und dem Kongo mit 4.184 km Länge der drittlängste Fluss bzw. Strom in Afrika. Nach Verlassen des Kainji-Stausees mündet der Niger in den Südatlantik. Sein Einzugsgebiet beträgt 2.261.763 km². * Der Sambesi mit 2.736 km ist der viertlängste Fluss in Afrika und der größte afrikanische Fluss, der in den Indischen Ozean fließt. Das Einzugsgebiet umfasst 1.332.574 km², was etwa der Hälfte des Nil-Einzugsgebietes entspricht. ** Der Malawisee mit 29.600 km² zählt mit 706 m zu den tiefsten Seen in Afrika. Sein Abfluss ist der Shire-Fluss, der nach 402 km in den Sambesi mündet. Gebirge und Berge Im Nordwesten Afrikas zieht sich das geologisch junge Atlas- bzw. Maghreb-Gebirge durch die Staaten Marokko, Algerien und Tunesien, das zusammen mit den Alpen im Zuge der Annäherung der afrikanischen an die eurasische Platte entstanden ist. Durch den Osten Afrikas zieht sich der Große Afrikanische Grabenbruch, welcher die Fortsetzung des Grabenbruchs unter dem Roten Meer ist und auf eine Abspaltung des Horns von Afrika und Arabiens vom Rest Afrikas hindeutet. Der dabei entstehende Vulkanismus hat unter anderem das Kilimandscharo-Massiv, das höchste Bergmassiv Afrikas, das Ruwenzori-Gebirge und das Mount-Kenya-Massiv geschaffen. Im weiteren Verlauf des Grabenbruchs liegen Turkana-See, Kiwusee, Tanganjikasee und Malawisee sowie der Unterlauf des Sambesi. Die fünf höchsten Gebirge bzw. Bergmassive mit ihrem jeweils höchsten Berg in Afrika sind: Niederschlagskarte von Afrika Außerdem zählen der Atlas mit dem Toubkal (4165 m ü. NN) in Marokko, der Mount Meru (4562,13 m), ein Inselberg in Tansania, und der Kamerunberg (4095 m), ein Inselberg in Kamerun, zu den höchsten Gebirgen, Bergmassiven bzw. Bergen des Kontinents. Geologie Der größte Teil Afrikas besteht aus sehr alten (präkambrischen) Plattformen, die zumeist von jüngeren Sedimenten der Karoo-Supergruppe überdeckt sind. Geologisch gehört die Arabische Platte zu Afrika, womit Afrika im Nordosten vom Taurusgebirge im Süden der Türkei und vom Zāgros-Gebirge im Westen des Irans begrenzt wird. Klima Der Westafrikanische Monsun dauert von Juni bis zum September an und entsteht aus der Temperaturdifferenz zwischen dem kälteren Atlantischen Ozean und dem heißeren Kontinent. Der Einfluss reicht aber auch bis in das Gebiet der westlichen und zentralen Sahelzone, in der in diesen Monaten fast der gesamte jährliche Regen fällt. Die höchsten Niederschlagswerte betragen etwa 2000 mm Niederschlag pro Jahr.2 In Zentralafrika erlebt man den Zenitalniederschlag, einen Regen, der in Abhängigkeit von der Jahreszeit dort auftritt, wo die Sonne genau im Zenit steht. An so einem Ort treten die Niederschläge dort dann täglich auf. Vor der Westküste des Südlichen Afrikas fließt der Benguelastrom mit vergleichsweise kaltem Meerwasser aus der Antarktis. Zusammen mit dem stetigen Wind der Region, das Südliche Afrika liegt im Bereich der Westwindzone, führt dies zur Kondensation der in der Luft enthaltenen Feuchtigkeit an der Küste und da beim Erwärmen der Luft die relative Feuchtigkeit sinkt auch zum Entstehen der Wüste Namib. Vegetation und Tierwelt Die wichtigsten Vegetationsgebiete des afrikanischen Kontinents stellen einerseits die Regenwälder West- und Zentralafrikas, andererseits die drei großen Wüstengebiete und drittens die dazwischen liegenden Savannen- und Trockenwaldgebiete dar. Dabei ist der zentralafrikanische Regenwaldblock im Bereich des Kongobecken von den Regenwäldern an der Südküste Westafrikas isoliert. Die drei wichtigsten Wüsten beziehungsweise Halbwüsten sind die Namib im Süden, die Sahara im Norden und die Halbwüstengebiete am Horn von Afrika, die jedoch mit der Sahara in Verbindung stehen. Innerhalb der Savannen wird meist zwischen Feuchtsavannen-Waldmosaiken und Trockensavannen unterschieden, die wiederum durch ausgedehnte Waldsavannen voneinander getrennt sind. Diese Waldsavannen werden im Südosten als Miombo, im Nordwesten als Doka bezeichnet. Nördlich der Sahara treten darüber hinaus auch mediterrane Vegetationsformen auf. Typische Hochgebirgsvegetation findet man in Nordafrika im Atlasgebirge, im äthiopischen Bergland sowie vor allem in zahlreichen, teilweise isolierten Bergmassiven Ostafrikas, wie Kilimandscharo, Mount-Kenya-Massiv und Ruwenzori-Gebirge. Eine Besonderheit stellt das Kapgebiet dar, das durch besonderen Artenreichtum auffällt und ein eigenes Florenreich darstellt. Eine weitere besondere Vegetationsform sind die südafrikanischen Karoo-Steppen. Afrika beherbergt zwei Zoogeographische Regionen. Den Großteil bedeckt dabei die Afrotropische Region, die den ganzen Kontinent südwärts der Sahara umfasst, während die Teile nördlich der Sahara der Paläarktischen Region zugeschlagen werden. Dies liegt an zahlreichen Arten Nordafrikas, die auch in Europa und Nordasien vorkommen oder dort nahe Verwandte besitzen. Dazu zählen etwa der Berberhirsch (eine Unterart des Rothirsches) und der mittlerweile ausgestorbene Atlasbär. Die Tierwelt Afrikas, insbesondere südlich der Sahara zeichnet sich vor allem durch einen großen Artenreichtum an Großsäugern aus. Die größten Landsäugerarten des Kontinents sind Afrikanischer Elefant und Waldelefant, Flusspferde und Nashörner. Weitere typische Großtiere stellen Kaffernbüffel, Giraffen, Zebras, zahlreiche Antilopen- und Duckerarten sowie verschiedene Schweine dar. Im Gebiet der Danakilwüste kommen außerdem noch Restbestände des afrikanischen Wildesels, in den Gebirgen Nordafrikas Steinböcke und Mähnenschafe vor. Auch Großraubtiere sind durch Löwen, Leoparden, Geparden, Hyänen und Wildhunde reichhaltig vertreten. Kleinere Räuber sind durch den Erdwolf, verschiedene Schleichkatzen, Mangusten, Katzen, Füchse, Schakale und einige Marder, wie den Honigdachs vertreten. Insbesondere die Zentralafrikanischen Waldgebiete sind Heimat einer großen Vielfalt verschiedener Primatenarten. Dazu zählen Gorillas, Schimpansen, Meerkatzenartige, Galagos und Pottos. Typisch Afrikanische Säugetierordnungen stellen Erdferkel, Schliefer, Rüsselspringer, Otterspitzmäuse und Goldmulle dar, die alle der Gruppe der Afrotheria entstammen. Diese Tiergruppe umfasst auch die Elefanten und Seekühe wie den afrikanischen Manati und den Dugong, und hat ihren Ursprung in Afrika. Weit verbreitete Säugerordnungen, die man auch in Afrika findet, sind Fledertiere, Insektenfresser, Nager und Hasen. Die Schuppentiere kommen außer in Afrika auch in Südasien vor.3 Das größte Reptil des Kontinents ist das Nilkrokodil, der größte Vogel, der Afrikanische Strauß. Die Großtierfauna der afrikanischen Savannen ist zusehends auf einzelne Schutzgebiete beschränkt. Die bekanntesten darunter, wie die Serengeti, der Chobe-Nationalpark oder der Krüger-Nationalpark liegen dabei im östlichen und südlichen Teil des Kontinents. Auch die Lebensräume der Regenwaldbewohner sind im Schwinden begriffen. Bevölkerung Afrika hat etwa eine Milliarde Einwohner (Stand 2012),5 wovon die meisten südlich der weitgehend unbesiedelten Wüste Sahara in Schwarzafrika (subsaharisches Afrika) leben. In Nordafrika, wo hauptsächlich Berber und Araber leben, gibt es rund 210 Millionen Einwohner. Der bevölkerungsreichste Staat ist Nigeria mit über 150 Millionen Einwohnern. Der bevölkerungsärmste Staat sind die Seychellen mit 80.000 Einwohnern. Die größte Stadt Afrikas ist Kairo (Ägypten) mit 15.707.992 Einwohnern, danach folgt Lagos (Nigeria) mit 11.153.863 Einwohnern; die drittgrößte Stadt des Kontinents ist Kinshasa (Demokratische Republik Kongo) mit 8.096.254 Einwohnern. Völker Im Norden Afrikas lebten schon Jahrtausende vor der Ankunft der Araber um das 7. Jahrhundert herum berberische Völker. Diese leben seitdem vor allem in den gebirgigen Regionen des Maghreb, wo sie vor den arabischen Invasoren Zuflucht fanden, um sich im Laufe der folgenden Jahrhunderte aber deutlich mit jenen zu durchmischen und eine eigene maghrebinische Kultur zu schaffen, die einige Unterschiede zur übrigen arabischen Welt aufweist, beispielsweise in der Sprache. Auch die Völker Nordostafrikas, wie z. B. die Amharen sind semitische Völker. Die Sahara wird von nomadisierenden Tuareg bewohnt. In Westafrika sind die Mande- und Gur-Völker zu nennen. Hausa und Yoruba leben im östlichen Westafrika, Wolof und Fulbe im westlichen Teil. In Zentral- und Ostafrika sind die Bantu beheimatet, eine aus zahlreichen Völkern bestehende Gruppe. Die Khoisan-Völker im Süden Afrikas zählen zu den indigenen Völkern, wie auch die bereits genannten Berber und Tuareg in der Sahara und die Massai in Ostafrika. Größte Gruppe von im Zuge der Kolonisation eingewanderten Menschen sind die Buren in Südafrika. Moderne Migrationsbewegungen haben Libanesen nach West- sowie Inder und Chinesen nach Ostafrika gebracht. Sprachen Insgesamt gibt es über 2000 eigenständige afrikanische Sprachen, von denen rund 50 als größere Sprachen gelten, die jeweils von über einer Million Menschen gesprochen werden. Einige der wichtigsten afrikanischen Sprachen sind Swahili, Igbo, Hausa und Fulfulde. Die ehemaligen europäischen Kolonialsprachen werden vielerorts noch gesprochen. Zu den afroasiatischen Sprachen gehören Arabisch, Hausa, Amharisch und Oromisch zu den Niger-Kongo-Sprachen zählen Bambara, Swahili, Wolof, Yoruba und Zulu. Die Khoisansprachen werden von den gleichnamigen Völkern im Südlichen Afrika gesprochen; charakteristisch für sie sind Klicklaute. Auf Madagaskar werden Austronesische Sprachen wie Malagasy, Howa (Dialekt des Merina) und andere Merina-Dialekte gesprochen. Religion In Nordafrika, Ostafrika und Westafrika ist der Islam weit verbreitet. Laut Auswärtigem Amt gehören 44,2 % aller Afrikaner (darunter in Nordafrika Araber und Berber) dem Islam an, laut CIA World Factbook 43,4 %. Daneben gibt es vor allem in West- und Südostafrika eine große Anzahl derer, die Animismus praktizieren. Man schätzt, dass dies 13 bis 20 % der Afrikaner sind. Die restlichen rund 38 bis 43 % gehören christlichen Konfessionen an. Die Mehrheit der afrikanischen Christen lebt im Süden Afrikas. Eine Sonderrolle spielt die Äthiopisch-Orthodoxe Tewahedo-Kirche, da in Äthiopien das Königreich Aksum das Christentum zur Staatsreligion machte. Außerdem sind unter den nicht-afrikanischen Minderheiten auch Bahai, Judentum und Hinduismus verbreitet. Gesundheit und Gesundheitsversorgung Die durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung einer afrikanischen Frau liegt bei 55 Jahren, die durchschnittliche Lebenserwartung eines afrikanischen Mannes bei 53 Jahren, damit ist sie weit niedriger als auf anderen Kontinenten. Afrika ist auch der von HIV/AIDS am stärksten betroffene Kontinent. Etwa 4 % der Bevölkerung sind HIV-positiv (siehe auch: HIV/AIDS in Afrika). Geschichte Die ältesten bisher bekannten menschlichen Lebensspuren fanden sich in Afrika. Es gilt als sicher, dass sich von hier aus zunächst Homo erectus und später – der aus den in Afrika verbliebenen Populationen von Homo erectus entstandene – anatomisch moderne Mensch (Homo sapiens) nach Asien und Europa ausgebreitet haben. Dementsprechend entdeckte man auch die ältesten Steingeräte in Afrika:7 die einfachen Oldowan-Geräte des „Early Stone Age“, das in Europa als Altpaläolithikum bezeichnet wird. Im Niltal in Nordafrika befand sich mit Ägypten eine der ersten Hochkulturen. Es gab zwar auch weitere Königreiche in Westafrika wie zum Beispiel die Ashanti und die Haussa, diese entstanden jedoch viel später. Auch in Ost- und Südafrika gab es einige bedeutende Kulturen, wie auch im Gebiet des heutigen Sudan, damals Nubien oder Kusch genannt. Nubische Pharaonen haben auch für eine Dynastie ganz Ägypten beherrscht. Bedeutende Kulturen im Süden Afrikas waren zum Beispiel die Bewohner Groß-Simbabwes. Diese Steinburg war architektonisch für die damalige Zeit ein Meisterwerk und bedeutend für Handel zwischen den Völkern des Südens und des Ostens. Im Osten Afrikas waren die Swahili bekannt. Nordafrika war durch das Mittelmeer mit Europa und Vorderasien eher verbunden als getrennt. Karthago, eine Gründung der Phönizier im heutigen Tunesien, war um die Mitte des 1. Jahrtausend v. Chr. die herrschende Großmacht im westlichen Mittelmeer, bis sie in den Punischen Kriegen von Rom abgelöst wurde. Dieses herrschte ab 30 v. Chr. (Eroberung Ägyptens) über ganz Nordafrika. Schon die alten Ägypter (Königin Hatschepsut) unternahmen Fahrten nach Punt, wahrscheinlich im heutigen Somalia. Auch das Reich der Königin von Saba, welches wohl in Südarabien sein Zentrum hatte, soll sich über Teile des Horns von Afrika bis in den Norden Äthiopiens erstreckt haben. Die Herrscher Äthiopiens führten ihre Abstammung auf die Königin von Saba zurück. Herodot berichtet, dass um 600 v. Chr. phönizische Seeleute im Auftrag des Pharao Necho in drei Jahren Afrika vom Roten Meer bis zur Nilmündung umfahren hätten. Da er davon berichtet, sie hätten behauptet, die Sonne „zu ihrer Rechten“, also im Norden, gesehen zu haben, gilt dieser Bericht als glaubwürdig. Sicher ist die Fahrt des karthagischen Admirals Hanno um 500 v. Chr., der von Südspanien aus mindestens bis Sierra Leone kam. Während der Völkerwanderung eroberten die Vandalen das römische Nordafrika von Marokko bis Libyen. Schon vor der Hidschra wanderten arabische Stämme nach Nordafrika ein. Mit dem Siegeszug des Islam wurde Ägypten 641, Marokko 670 erobert. In den folgenden Jahrhunderten wurde Nordafrika praktisch vollständig islamisiert, der Sahel, West- und Ostafrika zumindest teilweise. 1250 richtete sich der Sechste Kreuzzug gegen Ägypten (die anderen Kreuzzüge richteten sich gegen Palästina). Zwischen dem 9. und 16. Jahrhundert entwickelten sich im Gebiet des heutigen Mali mehrere mächtige, unabhängige Königreiche. Im 15. Jahrhundert wurde die Westküste Afrikas von Portugal aus erforscht. Portugal und Spanien errichteten im 15. und 16. Jahrhundert erste Stützpunkte an der Nordküste. Nach der Entdeckung Amerikas war Afrika für die Europäer hauptsächlich als Quelle für Sklaven interessant. Ein erheblicher Anteil der Bevölkerung von Brasilien, Haiti und anderen Inseln der Karibik, aber auch der USA sind afrikanischer Abstammung. Zum Zweck des Sklavenhandels wurden Forts an den Küsten errichtet, den Transport aus dem Binnenland übernahmen meist einheimische Königreiche. Im ostafrikanischen Sklavenhandel waren bis ins 17. Jahrhundert arabische Händler vorherrschend. Das Innere des Kontinents war den Europäern weitestgehend unbekannt. Erste Forschungsreisen unternahmen Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts von der Association for Promotion the Discovery of the Interieur of Africa (Africa Association, London) ausgesandte Männer verschiedener Nationalitäten. Nach der industriellen Revolution und dem Verbot des Sklavenhandels 1807 wurde Afrika eher uninteressant. Erst mit dem Aufkommen des Imperialismus wuchs das Interesse der europäischen Großmächte am dunklen Kontinent und der Wettlauf um Afrika führte innerhalb von weniger als 20 Jahren zur Besetzung fast des gesamten Kontinents. Auf der Kongokonferenz in Berlin wurde 1884/85 der größte Teil Innerafrikas zwischen den europäischen Mächten aufgeteilt, bis 1912 verloren die meisten afrikanischen Völker ihre Freiheit. Unabhängig blieben nur Liberia, eine Siedlungskolonie freigelassener nordamerikanischer Sklaven, sowie das alte Kaiserreich Abessinien (heute Äthiopien), welches allerdings 1935 vom faschistischen Italien angegriffen und 1936 bis 1941 von diesem annektiert wurde. Im Ersten Weltkrieg waren die deutschen Kolonien Kriegsschauplatz, viele Afrikaner kämpften auch in Europa. Im Zweiten Weltkrieg fanden Kämpfe vor allem in Nordafrika und am Horn von Afrika statt. Im Zuge der Dekolonisation Afrikas wurden mehrere Staaten in den 1950er Jahren unabhängig. 1960 gilt als das Jahr der afrikanischen Unabhängigkeit, da der Großteil der französischen Kolonien in diesem Jahr in die Unabhängigkeit entlassen wurde. Als letzter Staat löste sich Dschibuti 1977 von europäischer Fremdherrschaft. In Südafrika ist die schwarze Bevölkerungsmehrheit erst seit 1994 an der Regierung. Vier Jahre zuvor endete die südafrikanische Besetzung Namibias. Einige Inseln und die Gebiete um die Städte Ceuta und Melilla gehören bis heute verschiedenen europäischen Staaten. Durch die willkürlichen und die historischen und ethnisch-kulturellen Gegebenheiten außer Acht lassenden Grenzziehungen der Kolonialzeit wurde die Entwicklung eines Nationalgefühls in den meisten afrikanischen Staaten erschwert. Dies und die einseitige Ausrichtung der Wirtschaften auf Exportartikel führten u. a. dazu, dass die politische Lage in den meisten Staaten instabil ist und autoritäre Regime vorherrschen. Dadurch fällt ein großer Teil der natürlichen Reichtümer des Kontinents der Korruption zum Opfer beziehungsweise wird von internationalen Konzernen abgeschöpft. Verbunden mit unterentwickelter Infrastruktur, klimatischen Problemen, hohem Bevölkerungszuwachs und in neuerer Zeit sehr hohen AIDS-Raten führt dies dazu, dass fast ganz Afrika der Dritten Welt angehört. Politik Afrika hat relativ stabile demokratische Länder, repressive Diktaturen, Regimes die zwar einen demokratischen Anstrich haben, wie zum Beispiel Gabun, die aber insgesamt sehr autoritär regiert werden und „failed states“. Das bekannteste Beispiel ist Somalia. Die meisten Länder Afrikas sind in einer Zwischengruppe zwischen relativ stabiler Demokratie und repressiver Diktatur. Auf dem afrikanischen Kontinent gibt es vergleichsweise starke Probleme bei der Durchsetzung von Demokratie und Menschenrechten. Die meisten der als gescheiterte Staaten angesehenen Länder liegen in Afrika. Mit der Gründung der Afrikanischen Union (AU) soll ein neues Kapitel in der afrikanischen Politik aufgeschlagen werden; Eigenverantwortung, gegenseitige Kontrolle und gute Regierungsführung sollen die afrikanische Renaissance ermöglichen. Alle Staaten Afrikas und abhängige Gebiet Die politische Organisation „Afrikanische Union“ umfasste ursprünglich 52 Staaten des Kontinents; Marokko trat ihr nie bei, und Mauretanien wurde ausgeschlossen. Während jedoch die Arabische Sahara-Republik faktisch nicht existiert (das Westsahara-Gebiet ist Marokko angeschlossen), aber von der AU als Vollmitglied anerkannt wurde, existiert bereits seit 1991 eine kontinuierliche und von Somalia faktisch unabhängige Republik Somaliland, die jedoch nicht formal anerkannt ist. Anerkannten Status haben damit derzeit 54 afrikanische Staaten (alle afrikanischen UNO-Mitgliedstaaten außer Marokko, plus Westsahara), zwei sind umstritten (Somaliland und Azawad) und acht kleinere Küstenabschnitte und Inselgruppen stehen unter europäischer Regierungshoheit, werden jedoch teilweise auch von afrikanischen Regierungen beansprucht. Algerien, die Demokratische Republik Kongo und der Sudan sind in dieser Reihenfolge die flächengrößten Länder; Nigeria mit 149 Millionen, Äthiopien mit 85 Millionen und Ägypten mit 83 Millionen Einwohnern sind die bevölkerungsreichsten Staaten (Stand 2010). Wirtschaft und Infrastruktur Wirtschaft Weite Teile der Wirtschaft im mittleren und südlichen Afrika sind auf den Export ausgerichtet (zum Beispiel Bananenplantagen, Tropenhölzer, Gold- und Diamantenminen, Kakaoplantagen). Daneben gibt es in den Städten größere Industrie- und kleinere Handwerksbetriebe, die unter anderem für den Eigenbedarf produzieren. Auf dem Lande herrscht oft Subsistenzwirtschaft vor, beispielsweise Anbau von Maniok und Batate, Fischerei, Tierzucht. Außerdem ist in manchen Gegenden der Tourismus eine wichtige Einnahmequelle (zum Beispiel Safari). In den Staaten Nordafrikas bringt vor allem die Förderung von Erdöl und Erdgas Einnahmen. Daneben gibt es am Nil und in einigen fruchtbaren Gebieten Landwirtschaft. Die Nil-Staudämme werden zur Stromerzeugung genutzt. ; Exportartikel ;* Kakao: etwa 70 % Weltmarktanteil ;* Diamanten: etwa 50 % Weltmarktanteil ;* Gold: etwa 25 % Weltmarktanteil ;* Erdöl: etwa 10 % Weltmarktanteil Infrastruktur Die Dichte des Straßennetzes beträgt 6,84 km je 100 km2. Die Eisenbahnlinien in Afrika sind besonders in West- und Zentralafrika nur wenig vernetzt. Die Länder Burundi, Kap Verde, Komoren, Gambia, Guinea-Bissau, Äquatorialguinea, Libyen, Mauritius, Niger, Zentralafrikanische Republik, Ruanda, São Tomé und Príncipe, Seychellen, Sierra Leone, Somalia und Tschad verfügen über gar kein Schienennetz. Lediglich drei der Flughäfen in Afrika werden nach Passagieraufkommen zu den 150 weltweit wichtigsten gezählt. Afrikanische Schiffe sind zu etwa 80 % älter als 15 Jahre.10 Landwirtschaft Der Großteil der Nahrungsmittelproduktion für die Bevölkerung erfolgt über Subsistenzlandwirtschaft. Die Biodiversität wird dadurch in der Regel geschont oder sogar gefördert, da sie sehr kleinflächig erfolgt und Geld für chemische Düngemittel und Pflanzenschutz nicht vorhanden ist. Demgegenüber wird in den letzten Jahren industrielle Landwirtschaft durch ausländische Kapitalgesellschaften vorangetrieben. Diese kaufen oder pachten große Flächen Land, um mit hohem Einsatz von Bewässerung, Mineraldünger und Pestiziden entweder Lebensmittel für den Bedarf im eigenen Land anzubauen (insbesondere die Golfstaaten) – oder es werden Pflanzen wie Zuckerrohr oder Ölpalmen angebaut, um damit Biosprit für Europa zu produzieren. Diese Entwicklung wird auch als land grabbing bezeichnet.11 Die Staatschefs vieler afrikanischer Länder sind an diesen ausländischen Investitionen durchaus interessiert, da ein Teil davon auch in die Staatskasse fließt. Dass die großen fruchtbaren Landflächen nicht mehr der Eigenversorgung der Bevölkerung zur Verfügung stehen, wird dabei nicht berücksichtigt. Im Folgenden eine Auflistung der Anfang 2010 bekannten Landkäufe bzw. -anpachtungen:12 * 600.000 Hektar angepachtet in Äthiopien, die äthiopische Regierung sucht Pächter für weitere 3 Mill. Hektar * 100.000 Hektar angepachtet durch Libyen in Mali * 400.000 Hektar angepachtet durch einen New Yorker Investmentfonds im Sudan * 2,8 Mill. Hektar angepachtet durch China in der Demokratischen Republik Kongo * 10 Millionen Hektar wurde in der Republik Kongo südafrikanischen Großfarmern angeboten Für die weitere Entwicklung der Landwirtschaft in Afrika wird zum einen eine Afrikanische Grüne Revolution vorgeschlagen: mit Hochertragssorten und hohem Einsatz von Pestiziden und Düngemitteln, ausländischem Know-how und moderner Informations- und Finanztechnologie zur Risikominimierung.13 Demgegenüber argumentiert Hans-Heinrich Bass für eine Grüne Renaissance, „die das Know-how der afrikanischen Bauern ernst nimmt – und es mit heutigen Erkenntnissen zusammführt.“14 Kultur Kino Filme wurden in Afrika seit der Erfindung des Kinos gedreht, darunter ethnographische Filme und kolonialistische Propagandafilme. Eine eigene Filmindustrie entwickelte sich insbesondere in Ägypten. In den Ländern südlich der Sahara konnte sich eine eigenständige Produktion erst nach dem Zweiten Weltkrieg entwickeln. Als „Vater“ des Kino auf dem Kontinent gilt Ousmane Sembène. Das Autorenkino hat es schwer, die afrikanischen Zuschauerinnen und Zuschauer zu erreichen, da die kommerziellen Kinos nach dem Blocksystem Filme einkaufen und überwiegend Hollywoodfilme und indische Produktionen zeigen. Wo das Publikum jedoch Gelegenheit hat, afrikanische Filme zu sehen, wie beim Panafrikanischen Filmfestival FESPACO in Ouagadougou (Burkina Faso) zeigt es lebhaftes Interesse. Zur Finanzierung und Produktion sind die Filmemacherinnen und Filmemacher Afrikas vielfach immer noch auf europäische Institutionen angewiesen. Eine kommerziell rentable Videoproduktion und auch die weltweit drittgrößte hat sich in Nigeria entwickelt. Weitere bekannte Regisseurinnen und Regisseure sind unter anderen Souleymane Cissé, Safi Faye, Anne-Laure Folly, Med Hondo, Djibril Diop Mambéty. Literatur Zu den wichtigsten afrikanischen Autoren gehören der nigerianische Literaturnobelpreisträger Wole Soyinka und der mit dem Friedenspreis des Deutschen Buchhandels ausgezeichnete Chinua Achebe, der „Vater“ der afrikanischen Literatur. Weitere bedeutende Autoren sind: Mobolaji Adenubi (Nigeria), Ama Ata Aidoo (Ghana), Amadou Hampâté Bâ, Francis Bebey (Kamerun), Mongo Beti (Kamerun), Steve Chimombo (Malawi), Mia Couto (Mosambik), Amma Darko (Ghana), E. B. Dongala (Volksrepublik Kongo), Nuruddin Farah (Somalia), Nadine Gordimer (Südafrika, Nobelpreis für Literatur 1991), Bessie Head (Südafrika/Botswana), Lília Momplé (Mosambik), Grace Ogot (Kenia), Ben Okri (Nigeria), Ousmane Sembène (Senegal), Ngũgĩ wa Thiong’o (Kenia), Yvonne Vera (Simbabwe), Nagib Mahfuz (Ägypten, Nobelpreis für Literatur 1988), At-Tayyib Salih (Sudan), J. M. Coetzee (Südafrika, Nobelpreis für Literatur 2003), Waris Dirie (Somalia) und Damon Galgut (Südafrika). Musik Die Musik spielt für viele Afrikaner eine wichtige Rolle. Viele afrikanische Kulturen haben Tonsprachen, das heißt Sprachen, in denen die Tonhöhe zur Unterscheidung von Bedeutung benutzt wird; dies hat zum Teil erheblich Konsequenzen. Zum Beispiel dadurch, dass mit auf Instrumenten gespielten Tonfolgen ein bedeutungsvoller und für die Zuhörer verständlicher Text gespielt werden kann. Aber auch, dass Tonfolgen in Vokalmusik dem Sprachton unterworfen sein können. Über afrikanische Musik kann man nicht sprechen, ohne den Tanz einzuschließen. Viele afrikanische Sprachen haben ein gemeinsames Wort für die beiden in „westlicher“ Kultur zumeist unterschiedenen Konzepte. Historische Forschungen haben gezeigt, dass afrikanische Musikkulturen niemals statisch, sondern im Gegenteil überaus dynamisch waren und sind. Verschiedene Tonsysteme, Musiken in Verknüpfung mit Kult, Repräsentation, dörflichen Festen, städtischer Unterhaltung, seit Anfang des 20. Jahrhunderts eine kommerzielle Musik-Industrie (Schellack-Platten) existieren jeweils unter lokal verschiedenen Bedingungen und sorgen so für eine große Diversität afrikanischer Musik. Eine grobe Einteilung in Stilgebiete unterscheidet den Khoisanid geprägten Süden vom Bantusprachigen Zentralafrika und den mehr oder weniger islamisch beeinflussten Regionen Ost- wie Westafrikas. Philosophie Philosophische Inhalte werden zum Großteil noch immer über nicht-schriftliche Medien, wie beispielsweise mündliche Überlieferung, vermittelt, da die meisten afrikanischen Völker keine Schriftform entwickelten. Dementsprechend schwierig gestaltet sich der Umgang mit dem philosophischen Erbe Afrikas. Amadou Hampâté Bâ drückte es einmal so aus: Es verbrenne immer eine ganze Bibliothek, wenn ein Alter stirbt. Dichter wie Ngũgĩ wa Thiong’o schreiben zudem aus Protest gegen den ihrer Meinung nach eurozentristischen Blick hiesiger Wissenschaften und aufgrund ihres Zielpublikums in ihrer eigenen Sprache, für die oft noch keine Schriftform existierte. Schriftformen wurden erst in den letzten Jahrzehnten, häufig unter Mithilfe europäischer Missionsgesellschaften, entwickelt. Philosophen und Theoretiker sind einem europäischen Publikum meist aus dem Zusammenhang kultureller Befreiungsversuche bekannt. Organisationen Politische Organisationen * Afrikanische Union (AU, früher OAU) Wirtschaftliche Organisationen * Zentralafrikanische Wirtschafts- und Währungsgemeinschaft * Westafrikanische Wirtschafts- und Währungsunion * Westafrikanische Wirtschaftsgemeinschaft * Südafrikanische Entwicklungsgemeinschaft * Gemeinsamer Markt für das Östliche und Südliche Afrika * Ostafrikanische Gemeinschaft Andere * CAF Afrikanischer Fußballverband Quellen * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Afrika * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Geographie_Afrikas#Klima * https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Afrika#Alle_Staaten_Afrikas_und_abh.C3.A4ngige_Gebiete Kategorie:Kontinente Kategorie:Afrika